


The one where James is f*cking the wrong Kovač

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, Jealousy, M/M, OOC, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: James is a literal human sunshine and I love him so much but in this fic he's... not pleasant. Neither is Niko.





	The one where James is f*cking the wrong Kovač

**Author's Note:**

> I had it in my drafts for a month. Today's the last day before it disappears. So I thought fuck all I'm gonna post it.  
> There'd probably be more. IDK.

"So you're fucking my brother?"

Niko's not in the mood to waltz around. 

"What if I do? Are you his keeper?" James doesn't even try to deny it. 

"I'm your coach. He's my employee," says Niko.

"And?"

"And I want you to stop fucking my brother."

Niko suspected it for a while. It drove him mad. But he tried to convince himself it's not true. That he's imagining things. Yesterday Robert slipped and had no other choice but to admit that he's having an affair with Rodríguez. Niko was furious. He summoned James into his office first thing in the morning. 

"Right. Not gonna happen. You might be my coach but you don't own me," James looks at him stubbornly. Niko can see fire burning in his eyes. James is usually so gentle and joyful that it's easy to forget how passionate and hotheaded he can be. 

It's one of the things Niko ~~loves~~ hates. That contrast.

"Here's where you're wrong, kiddo. You're mine."

It's not what he meant to say but it's what he feels. James belongs to him. Not Robert. Not Bayern. Him.

"Oh God. You're jealous!" James looks at him, lips stretching into a cruel smile. "Are you mad he got to me first? Want your brother's sloppy seconds?" he says mockingly.

"Watch your mouth."

"I bet you're dying to fuck my mouth. Are you bigger than Rob? Because I love it when he chokes me. Can you do that? Make me take it all, fuck my face, feed me your cum."

Niko knows James is riling him up but he can't help himself. 

"Slut!" he spits in James' face, practically shaking with rage.

"Hmm... Not yours though. Is this why you're so pissed at me? Guess I should've let you fuck me for a place in the start, huh? But I chose your brother and got benched instead."

It hits way too close to home. Niko tries to tell himself that James is wrong. 

"Tell me, Niko, if I spread my legs for you, will you give me more play time?" James looks like the Devil that promises Heaven.

"I'm not like that."

"Oh? You're not what? You don't lust after one of your players? You're not jealous of your own brother? You don't trade favors for sex? Because I'm sure if I get on my knees right now you'd forget all about that."

"You're not that good."

"How would you know?"

The thing is, Niko doesn't know. He doesn't know what those lips taste like. What that body feels like.

It's all he can think of when he looks at James. 

Why? Why must James be in Bayern? Right in front of him. So close he could touch. Driving him mad. Making him irrational and jealous.

The worst thing is, Niko knows he could've had James. Those first weeks, he could've reached, touched, claimed. But he thought it won't be professional. He couldn't allow himself to have a favorite. So he ignored James instead. It didn't take much time for James to move on and find someone else. 

Niko thought it was for the best. He thought this fleeting fancy will pass. It only got worse. And here they are now. 

"You're not worth my principles."

It's what he told himself when he decided not to pursue James. His principles. His career. He's barely got any of it left now. So what is there for him to lose?

"Are you sure?" asks James. "Because it will make everything so much easier. You'd get my body, I'd get more time on the pitch. Win-win."

"What about Rob?" Niko asks suddenly.

No matter how much he desires James he's afraid to fuck up his relationship with Robert.

"You think he won't share with you? We can even have a threesome."

What?

"You're mad," says Niko.

"Oh please. It would've been more convincing if you weren't practically drooling at the thought of having both me and Rob in your bed."

"Shut up."

No. Just no. He's not... 

"Maybe it's the real reason you want me so much? So you could have what he had, kiss what he kissed."

"I said shut the fuck up!" 

Niko haven't even noticed that he moved to stand just inches away from James.

"Make me."

Niko sees red and pounces.

He licks and bites James' lips like starved animal. He wants to devour him, claim him, hurt him. His hand squeezes around James' neck. 

James tries to get away from his grip but Niko drags him closer. Kisses him until there's no air left in his lungs. 

Finally James manages to push him away. 

"You're crazy," he gasps, still breathless.

"Stay away from Robert," says Niko, wiping his mouth. "Or I'll tell him exactly how you got those marks on your neck. How you offered yourself to me like a whore."

"You think it'll harm _me_? Oh no. No-no. He'll hate _you_."

"I guess we'll have to see then, huh? Whom he'd chose. His brother or his boy-toy."

James looks at him furiously. Like he's ready to lash out. 

Niko's never been more aroused in his life. This is absolute madness. 

"Fine. I'll end things with your brother. But you and I? It's not over yet," says James and turns around.

Niko watches as James struggles to open the door. 

"Don't bother coming to the training tomorrow," says Niko. "You're suspended until those lovely bruises fade."

"Hijueputa," mutters James as he leaves. 

Niko's too wired up to work so he locks the door and sags in his chair. 

He just opened gates to his personal hell. 

At least Robert is safe now from whatever it is that boils and burns between them.

James is right. It's not over yet. Niko only dares to hope they'd manage to get out of this mess alive.


End file.
